User talk:Umrag the Destroyer
Hi Umrag the Destroyer, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:21, 1 June 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fiction and essay.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:33, 1 June 2009 (UTC) well, well...... youve changed, man..... *roars laughing* welcome back Bliz!!!!!!!!!! --Ferretmaiden 22:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) updates on Zaroc!--Ferretmaiden 17:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) umrag! you should be gratful. i just edited your userpage for you and you went and shot me with an arrow! i wont hold it against you seeing as you were my friend as blizzard. but do any thing like that again and i will have revenge!--Ferretmaiden 00:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) yo Umrag!if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!--Ferretmaiden 00:41, 3 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Question Take a wolf, take a lion, combine them, increase the size and strength, and give it the power of darkness. You now have a Chalkariss, or "Shadow Fang".--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 01:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Thel' Vomadore Join me in the War of Wars! The idea you gave me for the next scene in "Streamrunner" is perfect! I'm keeping it. Thanks! :) That idea you gave me for the next "Streamrunner" scene's perfect! Thanks! From first person to third? It's great! I just don't know if the viewpoint switch would be too confusing or not for other readers. I think I have a way to word it, though. :) WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) hmmm........ Just curious, why don't you make a better Sig? I found this picture (on my sig) first! I was planning on using it for one of my characters, but now I really don't want to cause I see everyone else has already done that! Instead I'm going to wait for Sambrook to get less busy. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CURSE YOU PHOTOSTEALERS!(they actually didn't STEAL them, cause since I don't OWN the picture I can't really claim rights to it(duh) so when they asked to use it, it wasn't really up to me.) oops, babbling about nothing... again Prard Grrr... 22:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Keeping the new scene you showed me for "Streamrunner" :) I'm keeping the scene you created and showed me for "Streamrunner." Thanks! That's a perfect way to word it! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Just askin' for some bally well assistance if y'please! Need of Assistance My patrol needs some new colors t'go under. But the jolly problem is I don't know how t'change me account photo. I see yours is spruced up, please, if help can be given, let it be done. meaning no disrespect--Colonel Acelin 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC)colonel Acelin Question on "Streamrunner" Is the jumping back and forth between scenes like I'm doing too confusing for the reader to understand what's going on? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) What's your next idea I'm trying to decide whether the next scene should be from Skipjack's or Jadrin's viewpoint. Rght now, I'm not sure. Am I putting enough space between the viewpoint switches? So far, I've stopped the scene from Jadrin's viewpoint with Jadrin taking a final glance back into the holt. Their parents are dead and the trio is heading out to rescue Skipjack. If it's from Skipjack's viewpoint, I was thinking maybe he could be doing some kind of a task for Rygar- scared out of his wits, but he's being extremely polite, docile, calling her mistress, following every order so she won't kill him. His being respecful and polite is what's keeping him alive. He's doing everything he can to stay alive until his family can rescue him. I'm not sure what that task should be yet, though. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:57, 5 June 2009 (UTC) "My Lady" is a better idea, too. I agree, there. I only put "mistress" in there as a placeholder until I could think of a better term. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe Rygar gives Skipjack some kind of a whistle or something that only she uses to signal her horde when she wants to talk to them? At first the hordebeasts scoff at him, but he holds the whistle or other object up; uses it, his words could be something like "Lady Rygar ordered me to contact you" or something along those lines, not sure how to word it yet- and the hordebeasts immediately snap to attention and follow him to her tent? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I don't just like that scene, I LOVE it. It'll fit perfectly! Thanks! :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:30, 5 June 2009 (UTC) One question on the scene you gave me: I really like the name Rargar, but could a reader get "Rargar" and "Rygar" mixed up?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Dargar. Great name! Thanks! --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Question: Where you put "pressing in on him" you meant "him" as Skipjack, right? I thought you meant Skipjack, but it also looked like it meant another character. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Yes. My next scene'll be one with Jadrin, Ayren and Cadron.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Could my beta have gone on vacation? I'm not meaning to complain or rush something, just not sure what's going on. I have no idea whether Martin2's gone on vacation or not. I'm not meaning to shove a piece of work to be speed-checked or complain if that's the case, I just need the piece I put on my beta page looked over one more time before I post it on my blog. :) Just want to double check and be sure the grammar and everything's okay in it. I know people have other things to do besides be on the computer, too. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 11:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Oh, and it's good to have ye back, ye rascal!!! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 13:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Idea for Streamrunner? Maybe Jadrin could be coming back from visiting another friend somewhere and notice the tracks on her way back to the holt? One of the twins could be sick or something and the family's staying home to take care of him or her. Her friend could be a young haremaid, about Jadrin's age.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:18, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Please do. :) And thanks in advance. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 16:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Could you please add some kind of a mark or note like (add text here) on my beta page where that text you showed me is supposed to go? The scene's great, but the way I'm looking at it, it looks like it could fit two places at once. :) How I'm looking at the scene now, it has them starting off from the wrecked holt, then Ayren gets sick; Jadrin takes her to her friend, her friend helps Ayren, then the Streamrunners notice the tracks and find out the holt's been wrecked from there. I'm confused. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. I've got it now. Thanks :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 19:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking maybe the character who knocked Jadrin unconscious could be a wildcat, but instead of an enemy, this wildcat could be like Gingivere, he only did it because Jadrin was starting to freak out, to keep her from warning any other woodlanders that may have had the wrong opinion of him. Maybe he's seen Rygar's tracks and Skipjack's and followed them back to see if there were survivors at the holt? He's a healer and he willingly joins the rescue party? Does this sound like it could work? Maybe when Jadrin regains consciousness, the wildcat has a paw over her mouth, his words are something like "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to take my paw off your mouth now. You're not going to start screaming. . ." and a still-panicked Jadrin's thinking "yeah, RIGHT. . ."--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I think I've got the beginning of the next scene figured out on the beta page, but I need it checked please. I'm not sure if the grammar's correct.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC) What exactly do I have to capitalize in this and where? It's frustrating when I can't focus. Could you please let me know? I'm fine when it comes to remembering to capitalize names, but some other times, my brain goes into "insert void here" mode and blanks on me. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 22:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I also tried to alter the wildcat's speech pattern so he's got a Highland accent but I need more work on that. I think I just messed it up by doing that.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 23:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. I think a switch back to Skipjack would work now. I hope I'm showing both situations clearly enough without the switches coming too fast. I'm trying to figure out how I should word it.--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:26, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Idea for Streamrunner That'll work great! Maybe a scene with this idea: it's Skipjack's first night in the camp, so he's getting exhausted from both fear and all the work he's having to do; he mentally dozes off while putting the plate down for Rygar and it slips out of his paws and lands in her lap?--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Twenty lashes and then that slow torture with her claws. Or should the lashes be skipped and Rygar just use her claws? I want the readers of this fic REALLY hating Rygar and her horde. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe I used the wrong term when I made my last post, because I have a feeling anyone who reads the beginning already hates the character and wants Jadrin to beat her. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) You're right. Both punishment ideas together. When Rygar's finally defeated, I want the readers of this fic cheering their heads off as much or (almost as much) as the readers of "Rakketty Tam" did when Tam went up against Gulo. Hopefully)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:27, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for writing out that scene for me! :) I think it's perfect. :)--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Cliffhanger and update on Maroo! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) From Neildown WOW, you got a HUGE UserPage. I feel like I didn't do anything to mine after I saw that. Seriously, that must've taken ALOT of time! Good job! by the way, I'm the guy you elbowed in the face. But anyway, since THIS isn't a warblog I'm not making any comebacks, I'll be on peaceful terms here. I like those pics at the bottom of your U.P. know, it looks ironic the way I wrote that. But yeah their pretty cool. I'm trying to get in the Martin2 wars at the moment as a mercenary but I haven't got a response fromhim yet. Well, maybe I'll see you on the virual battlefield soon. See ya. Neildown -- 17:34, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Check User page and User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Art Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Update Big update on Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) 65px Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! update on WOD--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 23:10, 7 June 2009 (UTC) just the (new) poll Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help on Streamrunner Sometimes I have trouble wording scenes in the fics I write; I have ideas, but I'm not sure how to word them good enough. The scenes you gave me are great! I'm keeping them. Thanks! :) I'm trying to think of ideas for Skipjack's scene now. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 02:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! Love the scene you gave me for Skipjack! "Whose side was the wolf really on?" I had bits of a scene in my head that started along those lines, but the wording in my version wasn't as good. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 03:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Found a loose plot thread and need to stitch it back :) I think I messed up somehow on the scene where Jadrin first enters the holt, because right now, it's worded so it seems like only her father's found dead. As the three Streamrunners are leaving, though, both their parents are shown dead; their mother just seemingly appears out of nowhere next to their father. Should Jadrin find her mother outside the holt around the back entrance near the river where she was trying to get the kits to safety? Maybe her last act before being killed was hide the kits? I already wrote into the fic that the wolverine didn't eat her parents, just kill them. Could you help me think of an idea for this linking scene please? --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 11:01, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 23:02, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Thanks! yeah, I know, it kinda took me FOREVER!! yay, now I wont be an anon user!!! honestly, thats why I joined! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden 23:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) u-date on Maroo! -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 01:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Click edit to learn, I can't really explain to well (I'm just using a random one) That help?--Thel' Vomadore Are you a Battler, or a Watcher? Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 22:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Update FQ iFren Can you show me how to fly? 05:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Your name it's Scott, huh? Silva the Squirrelmaiden 16:01, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've updated it. Now you can sign up.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:49, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'ROTE' Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 17:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Can I still call ya Blizzard? Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 16:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update AoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. --Verminfate 20:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:30, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) long time no see! yeah.... how long is that trip of yours? oh well, hope you had fun.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden 03:21, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK. --Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 20:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) you are back! so I see! whats new with you? Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) HEY! why you never answer my messages?!?!?! you avoiding me or sumthin'? whats up with that? Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 17:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Want to fight Bluestripe the Wild on the Duals page?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:49, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Wait, both of yor characters are in a fight?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Swiss? what the heck does that mean? whatever. and no, I just asked if your name was Scott because 1. I was bored out of my skull at the time. 2. you seem like a Scott-guy. oh, wait, I get it now...Scott, Swiss... hehe. whatever, I am retarded. yeah..... sooo.... so, see ya later, you turtle! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Update On Darkblades. Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! ?: Answer A guy from our town newspaper came up to us and got me & two of my sibling's pictures, and we were on front page! And yeah, I play chess occasionally, not professionally though. I can't beat my computer, thats for sure. User:Neildown-- 12:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Umrag, are you there? I'm on the shout box.- Neildown -- 16:44, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, thats cool! Hey do you want to talk on the shout box? It's alot faster. -Neildown Update KOK.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 21:06, 28 June 2009 (UTC) thanks the reason i did not remember that was because i dont think roran is a normal person being related to eragon and all plus even nausada mentions that he was special--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 21:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Villain deaths Those are hillarious! You gotta make more of 'em! And I love the beginning of your new fanfic too! If I get any good ideas for either of those can I send them to you?--Neildown TalkPage 14:00, 29 June 2009 (UTC) update on Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden 21:48, 29 June 2009 (UTC) YES!!!! hey, I finally posted a fan fic of mine.... I hope you read it!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Fan fic It might be a while before I update; I'm in a place with limited internet access for the next three weeks, but I'll do my best and tell you when I update, if I ever can. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 04:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello, I'm about to read your update on parody. -Neildown-- 12:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here's for your villain deaths.... Slegg: Getting that sinking feeling? Gridgj on Slegg: He followed the light but he fell into darkness...literally. Redwall parody, although still very short, is very entertaining and I love it. Oh, and when you have time, check out my new pic featured on danthemanb's talkpage. User:Neildown-- 14:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, thanks! I was planning on discontinuing my fanfic but I've got a few good ideas, so yeah, I'll be continuing but at a slow pace, I've got some other projects that I want done before summer is out.-Neildown-- 14:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i put a poll on my user page! come see!--Ferretmaiden 19:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Update Update BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) OUCH!!!! well, I hope you are feeling better! my brother just had that, too... he was in so much pain.... I hope you arent! if wanted, I will pray for you.... take care! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 05:49, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ??? What happened? You got hurt? -Neildown-- 11:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) oh, he is like, in his 20, so it was pretty scary to see him so wiped out like that. I mean, he is in the Army, so hes pretty tough, so, yeah, it was odd. cool, I will check it out! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 20:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk? -- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Update I wrote more, check it out! --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 22:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) There is more to be seen. (I'll just say that whenever I update. It sounds cool) --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 02:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Nope! :) Windflin Wildbrush 12:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I love all those songs you mentioned on your page.. GO LOTR!!!!! oh, update.. on the only fan fic I have :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 02:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on BROR Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 05:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC) hello! come talk to me on the shout box!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 14:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Update--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I'm so sorry about the spelling error! It won't happen again!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) hey! how've you been? you havent been around lately... I have done alot to my story, and there are some polls on my page, now!! I hope you are well!! :D see ya around! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 23:00, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I got my appendix taken out last year. Anyway, I'm gonna write chapter 14 later today. I'll tell you when I'm done writing it.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 17:21, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Sure, no problemo! yeah, thats totally fine with me! thanks for asking!! :D sure, I will check it out! yeah... well, actually, it leaked, and became infected.... ew.. so, it really hurt. um, I cant remember....did he get cut open? huh, I cant remember.. oh well.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 22:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) maybe, I'm not answering anymore questions! :) Windflin Wildbrush 14:38, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Update on a APT--Firelord Silver Bow before the might of the Fire Nation! Hi >:D--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hi, Umrag! R U there? I read & commented on your blog earlier!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 14:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update There is more to be seen. --Gaylesking Talk. I will listen. 16:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Which pic? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, the really big one did, yeah. I fixed it. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) nice fic teaser Hi its me Orlo read your fic teaser it was awesome ( but creepy). update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey there! Could you read my new fanfic? It's called OW&C-The Beginning! Thanks!--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Go vote on the poll on my page.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update! On Darkblades. I got my blog to work again! yay! :D --Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! MAJOR UPDATE UNSUNG . . . Book Two Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) geeee i did know in not active.....--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 18:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) geeee i did know in not active.....--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 18:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I have made a new wiki. Click here.http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Redwall_Wars_Wiki.--[[User:Bluestripe the Wild |Bluestripe the Wild ]] For Salamandastron! 04:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I did like you said! I little preview to The Wildcat of Redwall! Check it out for me, please! -Wildcat Girl Talk! 22:36, 4 August 2009 (UTC) sure, maybe..... haha! that is too true, sadly.... :D but I like it... so, you think it is the eye of Sauron, too? thats what my dad said.... whatever. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 21:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) hi hey im at merlocks house haha well um... ya ok...so what up???--Midnight Rider 02:44, 8 August 2009 (UTC) no i probably not...merlock helped me with my sig. See?--Saphira the Racoon What's up? 02:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Umrag, if you wanna learn how to make a good signature, go here! ---->Signature<---- ~Fiona Fox Talk! 01:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Umrag Can I be a character in your fan fiction? Since you're becoming one in mine. ~Fiona Fox Talk! 01:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC)